One Down One to Go
by X3
Summary: A sort of sequel to "In the Beggining". Rev Joins the crew.


One down, one to go

Disclaimer:I own nothing and I am getting no money

Summery:Enter Rev Bem

A/N:This takes place a few months after my story "In the Beginning".If you haven't read it, it was just how Harper met Beka.

"No Way!"Harper protested

"We need him Harper"

"He's a Magog!"

"He's a Wayist Monk and a linguist.We are going to system where if we want to talk to anyone we'll need to know their language.Do you know any other language?"

"Fine, just keep him away from me."Harper stormed away.

Beka let him go.Harper would get used to Rev. She hadn't expected Harper to jump for joy at the idea of serving with someone who's people killed his family and friends and added to the misery of his past.But, as she had said, they needed him and his skills.He was a scientist by trade but his language skills were going to make their job easier.

Rev Bem had volunteered his services while she was sitting, minding her own business, eating a sandwich in a café on the station where they were currently docked.It was rather odd; she had been eating her sandwich at a table and watching the people go by when this monk sat down at her table.Initially surprised; Beka had been taken aback by this lumpy, monkey like, Magog."Hello" he had croaked 

"Hello" she had responded

"I hear you are the captain of a salvage vessel.I am looking for a job to get me off of this station.I am a scientist, and probably more useful to you, I can speak many alien languages."Beka had thought about this, he was right, they could use help negotiating jobs.Could Harper deal with a Magog?

"I assure you I am not like my brethren.I am a Wayist. As the Divine wishes, I am a strict vegetarian and you need not fear me."Rev wasn't like other Magog.Beka had a good feeling about him.

"We leave in an hour, be on the ship."Harper would get over it she assured herself.

Back in the present, Beka went to meet Rev Bem by the airlock."Welcome aboard" she smiled

"You have been blessed with a beautiful ship Captain"

"Thank you, I'll show you where you can put your stuff" The monk didn't have much in the way of belongings.Harper had been the same way, a backpack with everything he owned in the world."You'll meet Harper soon enough."She pondered whether to warn him about Harper's attitude.He quickly settled his things in the little crew quarters Beka had found him.

"Shall I meet this Harper now?"

"Uhum, sure" she led him to the controls where she had last seen Harper.

Harper was lying on his back under a consol rewiring its systems.One benefit he found to being small was he had no problem getting at the hidden components that made this ship run.He coughed.He hoped he wasn't getting sick again; it was incredibly irritating the way his body betrayed him so easily.The other thought on his mind was the Magog.He could still see his cousins, alive but already dead.He shook the memories away, too painful.He coughed again.He really hoped he wasn't getting sick.In the 4 months he had been with Beka and the Maru they had been forced to stop twice for his infirmity.

Rolling out from under the consol he found himself face to face with Beka and the new crewmember.Both the Magog and the human stared at each other.Rev regarded the human with a bit of surprise.He was from Earth.Looking into the little blond man's eyes he could tell he had suffered through Magog attacks.There was a fear and hatred in his eyes.He knew his species was despicable and rightfully hated by pretty much everyone.But this boy had actually experienced the horrors first hand.Rev hadn't expected this other crewman to be from Earth.So few people ever got off that planet.Then he noticed the port behind his ear, maiming the body the Divine had given him by shoving that machine into his brain was the only way he could have worked off his passage away from Earth.The education system on the planet wasn't good; life in the camps where humans were forced to live left them weakened and with shortened life spans.With all these factors working against them no one wanted to hire someone from Earth.

Harper looked at the Magog and his first instinct was to run.Run as fast and as far as he could.But he didn't, voice reminded him this was the new crewmember and a monk.He wanted to strangle the Magog, but that logical voice was back, he couldn't do that.Then the monk said something rather unexpected, "I'm sorry and I hope the Divine eases your pain more with each passing day."It didn't make everything all right, but it emphasized how different this man was.The Magog had never, ever shown any remorse, anything other than violence to him.This guy wasn't like them; he was going to be around for a while so Seamus Zealany Harper was going to at least be civil to him.He wasn't crazy; Rev Bem and he weren't going to be instant friends.He wasn't ever going to like the Magog.But maybe he could learn to like Rev Bem. 


End file.
